Tanning Girls and Beach Gods
by vividlyvibrant
Summary: In which Lelouch is forced to go to the beach and Suzaku is determined to get him in the water. Lelouch/Suzaku


"Think of it as a vacation. You need to relax Lulu," Milly had told him. The blonde girl was adamant that the student council went on a much-needed trip.

To the beach.

Just the thought of the beach made Lelouch cringe. He was too busy for that. _Zero _was too busy for that. Milly had told him that somewhere, deep down inside, he really did want to go. Lelouch had searched, but still he found no desire to take a trip. Especially not with Milly.

Unfortunately, everyone else had loved the idea.

"Ooh! That sounds so fun!"

"We really do need a vacation."

"Won't that be awesome Lulu?"

No, it didn't sound fun. No, they didn't need a vacation. No, it wouldn't be awesome. Why wasn't anyone listening to him?

"Oh, come on, Lulu! Stop being such a grump! You're going to love it." The president chided.

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes and unwillingly followed the group. Why were they so happy? There wasn't anything exciting about the beach. It was so... beachy.

When the group arrived, Lelouch was somewhat relieved. There weren't too many people and it was quieter than he had expected. So quiet, that maybe he could even sneak away without anyone noticing.

"Don't even think about sneaking off, Lelouch." Shirley smiled back at him. It sucked having female friends. They always knew _everything._

They dropped their things in the sand, and immediately, Shirley and Milly layed down on their beach towels to tan. Lelouch watched them silently, rolling his amethyst eyes. He had never understood the importance of tanning.

But then he caught sight of himself. He was unbelievably pale. Not so much a I-never-go-outside-white, but more like a I'm-too-lazy-to-care-about-tanning-white.

But there was no way he was going to lay down and tan with girls. That was ridiculous. Maybe if someone else sat with him...

Rivalz? No he'd talk too much.

Suzaku? Like Suzaku, of all people, needed a tan. Suzaku was the definition of beach god. If you looked it up in the dictionary, his picture would be there. He was disgustingly tan, he had great muscles, and pretty much everything Lelouch didn't have.

Speaking of the brown-haired boy, he and Rivalz were frolicking in the water happily. Well aren't they having a wonderful time,Lelouch saracastically remarked in his head. Watching Suzaku once again reminded him of how much he hated the beach.

Everything just seemed to bug him now. The sand was too sandy, the water was too wet, the sky was too blue and the sun was too bright. The dark-haired boy just wanted to go home.

He layed back on his towel and closed his eyes. This is not tanning, he reminded himself, this is just sleeping in the sun.

"You know, if you fall asleep, you'll have one bad sunburn," a familiar voice said to him. Lelouch opened one eye to see Suzaku standing above him.

"What do you want, Suzaku?" The Britannian asked, maybe a bit too harshly.

"Don't be like that _Lulu,_" The green-eyed boy let the nickname roll off his tongue mockingly. "I just came to get you to come swim with me."

Swim? With Suzaku? He didn't think so.

"I don't swim," Lelouch stated bluntly.

"You are today." Suzaku reached down and grabbed Lelouch's, pulling him to his feet. Lelouch didn't even begin to resist because he knew he had no chance of winning. Suzaku had always been stronger than him.

The brunette dragged him all the way to where the water met the shore, but stopped before wading in.

"Will you come in with me or will I have to carry you in?" Suzaku asked, looking back at his friend with a shine in his emerald eyes.

"Well I don't get much of a choice." The dark-haired boy said, frowning.

"Choose wisely."

Lelouch glared, then followed Suzaku into the water. It really wasn't that cold, but he felt like bitching today.

"Geez, Suzaku. It's freezing." Lelouch complained, rubbing his arms over-dramatically.

"Shut up, Lelouch." Suzaku smiled as he walked out farther into the water, before turning around to wait for his friend.

Lelouch looked into the blue water, hoping to find an excuse to get out. But, he had to admit that the cool water did feel good on his too-warm skin.

Hesitantly, he stepped towards Suzaku, who took another step back.

"Lelouch, I'm asking you to come into the ocean, not a sea of toxic acids. Comeon!" He pulled Lelouch by the wrist further into the ocean, until they were both waist-deep in water.

The Britannian felt surprisingly calm, even though he wasn't big on swimming. He crossed his arms and frowned as he watched his brown-haired friend float around lazily in the water. He couldn't help but take note on how the sun reflected off the water stuck to his skin, and it was completely normal to admire how his hair glistened from it being wet.

Lelouch blushed. Maybe that wasn't so normal, but they were only thoughts, not actions. Not a problem, right?

Suzaku smiled at him again, - he did have a nice smile, Lelouch mused. - and the dark-haired boy didn't even realize what he was doing, until after it had already been done. He took a step closer to the brunette in front of him and grabbed the boy's arm.

The Japanese teen's smile faltered as he curiously stared at his friend.

By this time, Lelouch had become painfully aware on what he was doing, but god damn, he wasn't about to stop. That would just be awkward and he would look like a fool. Besides, he wondered, how far could he take it?

He smirked to himself before pressing his lips to the other's, breathing lightly between them. Had he really done it? Ah, it seemed he had.

Lelouch stepped back gingerly, coughing lightly into his fist. Suzaku scratched the back of his head, grinning at the other boy.

"You still hate the beach?"

"No, not exactly."

"Would you ever come again?"

"Will we ever do this again?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes, maybe I will."

The sand was still awfully sandy, the water was still wet, the sky was still blue and the sun was still bright. But it didn't bother him anymore. Maybe he liked the beach after all.

--

REVISED.

What? Where's Nina?

I don't know. Would you want to go to the beach with Nina?

Neither would I.


End file.
